


♡︎𝐶ℎ𝑒𝑟𝑟𝑦 𝐶𝑜𝑙𝑎♡︎

by Anges_Bisous



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: F/F, F/M, Fluff, M/M, im dying inside, i’m lazy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-27
Updated: 2020-11-27
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:35:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 18
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27736990
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anges_Bisous/pseuds/Anges_Bisous
Summary: (Basic Title- I know.)I literally can’t think of a summary atm. Let me think of the basic plot of this story at least. 😭Basically Jean always drinks Cherry Cola with lunch- Marco is a new student that commits to befriending Jean who seems to always be alone. After a while Jean brings Cherry Cola for Marco as well- something like that. 😅
Relationships: Connie Springer/Sasha Blouse, Krista Lenz | Historia Reiss/Ymir, Major Marco Bott/Jean Kirstein, Marco Bott/Jean Kirstein, Minor or Background Relationship(s)
Kudos: 2





	♡︎𝐶ℎ𝑒𝑟𝑟𝑦 𝐶𝑜𝑙𝑎♡︎

Once again this isn’t a real chapter. I promise that I will update my stories in the future.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry


End file.
